


Courage

by ColePike



Category: REILLY Matthew - Works, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ice station, M/M, Rare Pairings, mainly, post ice station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: James Renshaw's adventure in Antarctica had left him feeling cold. Except about a certain someone called the Scarecrow





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> James Renshaw is randomly one of my favourite ever Matthew Reilly characters so this fic is for him. I doubt this will happen but I would love to see him in another book. I also love the idea of Scarecrow being a dad someday

Courage. If he had to sum up the lieutenant in one word. It was simple. Courage.

Renshaw had witnessed first-hand the actions of the Scarecrow and could barely lift his jaw up off the floor as he dashed after him. 

He had seen Scarecrow, through his monitors, freezing in his prison, tackle the unending French forces. Not to mention the killer whales. Really, he had seen him survive death. He had the privilege, and yes although utterly terrifying the circumstances were, he would still consider it a privilege, to see Scarecrow rescue the other scientists, single-handedly destroy a French submarine, take down the British and survive the corruption of their own government. 

The lieutenant had also believed in him, despite the odds. Most importantly though, he saved Kirsty. Not only that, he cared for her.

It was in small actions, in listening to her opinions, in understanding her tears. She was not some little girl but another person he valued and protected.

There was something Renshaw wanted to do, and he wanted nothing more than to have even a sliver, even one-tenth of what the great Scarecrow had demonstrated.

Some could argue that he himself had shown bravery, out driving the hovercrafts or facing against Barnaby before diving down after Scholfield. But that was because of the lieutenants instructions, because he wasn’t even thinking, because maybe, just maybe the Scarecrow was contagious. He followed him off a cliff. Maybe he would follow him into hell itself. 

Even if those actions, as unlikely as they were, was considered courage, he certainly had used it all up by now, he thought, staring down at his phone. He left it all behind on that godforsaken island. 

He had yet to thaw from his Antarctic adventure. His fingers frozen, hesitating over the call button. Schofields’ number was punched in, but he couldn’t make himself take that last step press the button and actually talk to the man.

It was a whirlwind of action after they got back to Hawaii, ICG were still after them, media down their throats, hospital and counselling appointments amongst all that. These vague memories cleared the way for one that was vibrant and clear. When he had last spoken to the lieutenant.

\--

‘You are a free man now.’

‘As are you it seems. Thanks for believing me.’

‘You made it difficult not to Mr Renshaw. Anyway it was the least I could do after you saved my lif-'

‘Woah,’ Renshaw interrupted, ‘if were talking about saving people’s lives I think you well and truly take the hat for this one. Remember when I was literally terrified the whole time, while you were as cool as a cucumber. Is that what Marines normally do? I hope you get a serious pay rise after that.’

Schofield paused before saying, ‘You could talk underwater with a mouth full of marbles.’

‘Please don’t mention anything to do with underwater, or cold or deadly animals or guns. Not for at least a year anyway.’

Scholfield cracked a smile. ‘As long as you don’t mention me almost passing out from exhaustion after I destroyed that sub. Can’t be having anyone know that I’m human.’

‘I think you are very human lieutenant.’ he said meeting his eyes. ‘And don’t let anyone say otherwise.’ Renshaw went to continue, ‘Actually I wanted to-‘

A nurse interrupted letting them know that the doctor was ready. Schofield was getting stitches taken out of his head.

‘You’re going to the airport after right? I think the plane leaves in a couple of hours.’

Schofield nodded, ‘Are you going to be okay with Kirsty? That kid has a head on her shoulders.’

‘She’s a resilient sort, I’m sure she will be back to her old self. Actually I have been trying to get custody of her since Brian Hensleigh died, so I’m glad this is finally happening.’

‘I’m gonna miss that kid, and weirdly you as well. Despite all the talking you were a good partner to have Mr Renshaw.’

‘I think by now we’re close enough, you should call me James. I was James to you when you woke up after dying.’

Schofield bit his lip at that before smiling, and holding out his hand. ‘Then it’s Shane.’

Renshaw’s hand was engulfed in a firm handshake, and he was so grateful that he was on the same side as this guy.

Schofield then pulled them in for a hug. ‘You keep in touch alright. I’ve already said goodbye to the kid, but could you give her another one from me?’

James could only nod and Scholfield pulled off him, turned around and followed the nurse into the doctor’s office. He watched those big shoulders until they disappeared out of sight.

\--  
Did Renshaw know what he was going to say to the Scarecrow before he was interrupted? He’s wasn’t entirely sure but he did know that it would have been embarrassing. It was a high pressure situation and an attractive knight-in-shining-armour had swooped in and saved his and Kirsty's life, multiple times. How was he not supposed to fall in love and almost blurt in out. It would make sense that he felt those emotions after what had happened.

What didn’t make sense was the emotions he still felt know. He spent a lot of the time thinking about a certain someone when he should be focusing on paying the bills. He has two mouths to feed these days. In his defence, Kirsty talking about Shane almost daily, did not exactly help things.

His thumb still hovered over the button, fatiguing a little, he would have to make up his mind soon.

What was he even going to say to him? He was hoping to meet up for dinner or maybe a picnic with Kirsty and see how things turned out from there. Something so simple. He could slingshot a hover craft but he couldn’t start a conversation.

Schofield has asked him to keep in touch. He wasn’t someone to mince words and Renshaw became angry at himself for hesitating. 

He has used all his courage out on the ice. He had thawed out but he couldn’t do it. 

He remembered laying down next to the Scarecrow on that iceberg. He marveled at him and what he had done, but as he looked over at the man beside him, he saw an utterly exhausted man. He fell in love with him a little bit, he felt closer, more familiar. The Scarecrow had then jumped up, exhaustion fading, intent on getting back to the ice station.

He realised it was okay to be human. He pressed the call button.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
